TMNT, TOT: Family
by kessadawn12765
Summary: This is the third book in my series. The tree turtle tots are settled in, but have not fully adjusted. Will Ruben, Christine, and Jacob really truly feel like they belong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I apologize to those I promised that this would be up on the weekend. Time goes by too fast, got distracted, school is hard, blah blah blah. But anyway, check out this new book! I'm really excited for it! Even though this chapter is not my best. A new one should be up soon!**

**If you have not read the other books, you should, but this will still make some sense in the matter that it takes place in season 2 of the TMNT 2012 series. You will see that there are three of my OCs in here so don't be alarmed! I try to make the dialog as close to the show as possible.**

**Alright! I'll set you loose! 1, 2, 3, GO!**

* * *

><p>With time, Raph began to heal. Though it was also much to his dislike, Raph was forced to sit it out and watch his brother's spar. He sat on the sidelines with Christy, Ruben, and even Jacob, who was promised he could have a cookie if he sat still for the whole session. Raph looked over and saw this plan slowly deteriorating as Jacob became more and more anxious and jittery. He chuckled at the youngest child, who was fidgeting and squirming.<p>

None of the others noticed this, however; they were too enthralled in the scene playing out before them. It was Donnie and Mikey verses Leo, with no weapons. The two younger brothers circled their leader. Leo kept a calm still expression that did not waver until Mikey attacked first.

"Hoo-ah!" Mikey shouted as he sent a leg flying for Leo's face. Leo caught Mikey's leg and sent him hurling at Donnie. Donnie leaped to the side, avoiding his flailing brother, who eventually caught himself. Donnie dove forward and swiped at Leo's legs. The blue banded turtle jumped but could not avoid Mikey, who had leap-turtled over Donnie's back, and tackle Leo to the ground.

"Uh-huh! You got pinned son!' Mikey cheered as he sat on Leo's plastron. Leo grabbed Mikey's pointing arm and used both feet the kick Mikey's own plastron, causing him to fly away again, but this time towards the tree.

Splinter shook his head at the again upside-down Michelangelo with stars dancing in his vision, "The battle is not won."

Leo somersaulted backwards into a full standing position. Donnie gulped as his older brother ran at him. Using a roundhouse kick, Donnie managed to clip Leo's right arm out of the way, and it threw Leo off balance. "Heyah!" Donnie punched, but Leo blocked. Backing up, Leo became dangerously close to Raph, who decided to join in. Raph used his better arm to strike behind Leo's knees, and bring him down.

"Hey! Not fair Raph," Leo growled.

"Who said this was a fair fight?" Raph crossed his arms and smirked.

Leo snarled, but instantly was back in action as Donnie went at him again. Mikey gained his composure, and rejoined the brawl.

Later, after much tumbling, rolling, and tackling, Splinter decided that that was enough, and ended training for the day.

Splinter's ears went back in discomfort as he realized that something was off. looking around he could see three of his oldest sons, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. To the side he saw Raphael, Christine, and Ruben...but where was Jacob?!

"My children," He started calmly, "Where is your brother, Jacob?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! I know it's not my best, but the next chapter will be better in my opinion.<strong>

**I do not own anything in this story besides Ruben, Christine, and Jacob! TMNT is not mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHOLD! Another chapter! 1 2 3 go!**

* * *

><p>Looking around in panic, no one was able to spot Jacob in the dojo. Together they migrated to the living area, where April could be seen working on her laptop. Leo helped Raph to the couch.<p>

"April!" Mikey shouted, and ran to her, "Have you seen Jakey?" He asked as he shook her by her shoulders.

"No Mikey, why?" Her eyes went wide, "Is he missing?!"

Mikey stood and ran around the room searching in random spots, like under cushions and in the water, "We have to find him!"

"Why would he run off like that?" Leo looked to Splinter.

"You know that kid," Raph stated, "He can't sit still for five minutes!"

"Hmm," Splinter stroked his beard.

April put her hands to her head and grunted, after a second she said, "I don't sense him in the lair!"

Everyone gasped.

Mikey turned, growing angry, "You were supposed to watch him Raph!" Mikey shouted.

"I was supposed to watch him? You are the one…"

"Enough! This is no ones fault!" Splinter intervened. "You will all split up and find your brother." Raph went to stand, but Splinter corrected himself, "Not you, Raphael. You will stay with Christine and I and wait to see if he comes back."

Raph grunted, but knew better than to argue in his condition.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Donnie and April, you guys head down that way," Leo pointed down one way of the tunnels, Donnie mouthed a silent 'yes' and celebrated with a fist pump, but returned to standing still when April looked his way. "Mikey and Ruben, you take this way," he pointed in the opposite direction."<p>

"What about you?" April asked.

"I'm going this way," Leo pointed in another direction perpendicular to the two other tunnels, "Good luck everyone. Bring Jacob home safe." Leo turned and saw Mikey still looking quite upset, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him."

"Thanks bro," Mikey forced a smile and looked at his brother.

They all set off in the directions that Leo had given them.

* * *

><p>Donnie and April walked at a steady pace.<p>

"Jacob!" April called, then called again. "Where could he have gone? Why would he just...run away like that?" She asked, her eyes continuing to dart around for any sign of the missing turtle tot.

"Who knows, I haven't spent much time with him," Donnie shrugged, "He really does run around a lot, but I never thought that he would actually leave the lair."

April continued to call Jacob's name while Donnie looked down some of the bigger pipes Jake might have been able to squeeze into. Sticking his head near one of the ones he had to bend over for, he noticed something moving inside.

"Jacob?" Two red glowing eyes appeared, and Donnie screamed and fell as an enormous rat jumped out of the pipe and landed on his plastron. It hissed and went to bite him, but before it had the chance, April had thrown a rock that made the rat topple to the side. The rat seemed to decide the two bigger beings were not worth it's time, and scampered off.

Donnie got up and brushed himself off, "Okay," his voice coming out more like a higher pitch squeak, "Neither Raph nor Casey need to know about this," Donnie informed April.

She laughed and spoke as she turned back to the turtle tot hunt, "I've heard Casey scream higher and louder than that when he saw a rat," She smiled at the image. Donnie smiled too, and that certainly made him feel better. He jogged to catch back up.

* * *

><p>Leo ran down the long narrow tunnels. His footsteps all splashed in small puddles of sewage, creating an echo in the almost silent sewer.<p>

He came to a stop to look around. Not seeing anything he continued running, swearing that he had heard a small, barely audible, child's giggle.

* * *

><p>Mikey and Ruben were having just as much luck at that time. Going slower due to Ruben being present, Mikey continuously called Jacob's name, though it was constantly changing, "Jake!...Jakey!...Jakers!...Jakester!...Jakaroony!.." He thought and paused for a second, "MIKEY JUNIOR?!"<p>

Ruben was worried as well. He didn't understand it yet, but seeing how Leo interacted with his younger siblings, he thought that the feeling must be similar to that. He felt protective of his younger sister and brother. Having one of them go missing brought out worry and doubt.

Ruben looked at Mikey. His usual cheer gone, it was replaced with fear and worry as well.

Not looking ahead of him, and instead at Mikey, Ruben found himself tripping over a rock. He let out a small yelp before falling to the side, and landing in the sewer water.

Mikey was alerted by the yelp and the splash and rushed to Ruben's aid. The "water" hadn't been deep, but Ruben was still soaked.. Mikey rushed to his side and helped the poor guy up, "Aww, dude. You okay little man?"

Ruben wiped the liquid out of his eyes as Mikey helped him up, "Yeah," he flung it to the side, "Blegh! What is this stuff?"

"Dude, you don't wanna know." He led Ruben back to the pathway.

Together, they rounded the next corner, and stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them a little ways was a figure in the shadows; he was walking towards them.

A very familiar scream was heard. Mikey's heart stopped. In the figures arms was a squirming turtle tot.

"JAKEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! The suspense is real! Man I sure do love my cliffhangers :D (And I'm sure you guys do too ;) <strong>

**JK! But don't fret! I will be writing again soon enough!**

**Please review!**

**I do not own TMNT, just the turtle tots and the plot! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! 1...2...3...go!**

* * *

><p>Casey Jones sighed as he waited for the lunch rush to slow down. He was leaned against the wall of an ally; arms crossed, one foot on the wall, and look of boredom on his face. As the last of the crowd made their way down the street, Casey Jones peeked his head around the corner. He looked left, and then right. When it was confirmed that the coast was clear, he dashed to the manhole cover.<p>

Once he had made it most of the way down the ladder, he jumped down and brushed himself off.

"Casey Jones is one slick dude," he complimented to himself.

A small child's laughter was heard, and it made him jump. He'd seen enough horror movies to know that a child's laughter in a creepy place was never a good sign. Following that same horror movie stereotype, he called out, "He..hellll...o?." He heard the giggle again, "Who's there?!" The laugh was even closer this time.

Casey slowly lowered his mask, "I'm warning you! Cas...Casey J...Jones isn't scared of nothin'!" Upon hearing it again, he quickly brought out his baseball bat. He scanned the dimly lit sewer. He didn't hear it again this time, but upon a second glance he saw what looked like a little three-fingered hand grasping the corner of a wall as if something was about to peak around. "What the…?" It disappeared and smell footsteps could be heard going in the opposite direction. He thought for a moment, "A child in the sewer...with three fingers...I wonder if...Jake!"

He quickly put his bat away, lifted his mask, and dashed after what he hoped was an escaping turtle tot.

Around corners they ran, like cat and mouse; only this mouse was much, much faster. Casey had lost him, he stopped where he was because he really had no idea which way this little mouse had gone. At least it wasn't a rat; he shivered at the thought. How could he find him now? A child's giggle was heard again. Another thought hit Casey: this was all just a big game.

Jones lowered his mask again, "You wanna play? Let's play." He smiled in anticipation.

Jakey screamed with delight, but this gave away his position. Casey slowly crept toward the tunnel in which he heard it. It was about knee height; perfect for Jakey, but Casey would have to crawl. He slid along the wall in which the pipe connected. He was just at the entrance, and he could hear the tot having a giggling fit, but trying not to laugh.

Casey took a deep breath and quickly jumped in front of the tunnel on his hands and knees, "Gotcha!"

Jacob screamed in surprise and just barely escaped the hands grasping for him.

Casey used so much force in the attempt, he flew into the tunnel on his stomach. He groaned empty handed, and watched Jake's tiny figure getting smaller and smaller into the pipe.

Jones slowly made his way after him. "Come on man! There are probably rats in here! Big ones!" He cringed, shook his head, and continued on. "With their beady red eyes, and their sharp yellow teeth, and their...and their long wormy ttt...tails…"

He was coming up to an intersection when all of a sudden Jake jumped out in front of him and roared. Casey screamed and jumped, ramming his head into the top of the pipe in the process. Jacob laughed in accomplishment as he scampered out of sight down the tunnel.

"Ouch," Casey rubbed his aching skull, "Not funny!" He called after Jacob.

The laugh was heard again, and Jones shook it off as he tried to crawl faster to keep up. Coming up on the next intersection, he heard the pitter patter of time he would get him. The teenager smirked as he slowly made his way up to the intersection, arms bent, ready to grab the slippery turtle tot. He took another deep breath and moved forward slightly. It finally jumped out and Casey latched on to it. A loud squeak was heard and Casey realized that the creature he had grabbed was not a turtle...it was a giant rat! A low growl was heard and Casey screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw the rat down another tunnel of the intersection. The rat hissed and scampered away. An uproar of laughing was heard up ahead at the next intersection where Jacob had been waiting for him. He was on his shell rolling back and forth giggling and laughing harder than ever.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up. I'll get you this time," Casey crawled as fast as he could but Jake's laughing fit had come to an end and he was already heading down another way.

***A little while later***

_**April continued to call Jacob's name while Donnie looked down some of the bigger pipes Jake might have been able to squeeze into. Sticking his head near one of the ones he had to bend over for, he noticed something moving inside.**_

_**"**__**Jacob?" Two red glowing eyes appeared, and Donnie screamed and fell as an enormous rat jumped out of the pipe and landed on his plastron. It hissed and went to bite him, but before it had the chance, April had thrown a rock that made the rat tople to the side. The rat seemed to decide the two bigger beings were not worth it's time, and scampered off.**_

_**This was just not the rats day!**_

***Back to Casey***

Jones continued to follow the child's laugh as he traversed this never ending pipe. He narrowly made the twists and turns and finally pulled himself out of the pipe and onto the regular sewer path. He pushed himself into the standing position and rubbed his sore back. He looked around to see if he recognised where the pipe lead out. He did.

He groaned as he realized that he was in the exact spot that they had entered the tunnel in.

He heard another giggle and he turned to see the small turtle peaking around the corner again. "Think you're funny huh?" Jake was off again. Jones was getting real tired of this game. He groaned and once again took off after him.

After what seemed like forever, Casey lost track of Jacob's laughter. He began to walk, knowing the kid would come back just to mess with him some more. Rounding the next corner, he saw Jake straight ahead, only this time Jacob wasn't looking at him; his focus was on something else ahead of them. This was his chance.

As quiet as he could, Jones snuck up behind the unsuspecting turtle tot. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Jake and snatched him up; thus ending the game. The kid didn't know what got him and he screamed.

Not two seconds later, a familiar voice called out, "JAKEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA! I totally got all of you! Did anyone guess it was Casey? What do you think of this chapter? Because<strong>** it certainly was fun to write! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'll try and update soon :D**


End file.
